Find your Love
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Carlos has a boyfriend, but Katie's his best friend! Its not considered cheating if its with a girl right?  A remake of an episode of Degrassi done BTR style! Carlos/Katie, Jo/Kendall. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I wanted to make a story about Katie and Carlos because I don't know about you guys but especially in the second season they've been spending A LOT of time together;D! This is still in the setting of the Palm Woods. **

**P.S. don't worry Katie, Carlos, Kendall and Jo are all 19. Also Katie is NOT Kendall's sister in this fanfic, so there's no tension:) ENJOY!**

Carlos' POV

"Kendall, what are you doing you know we have a giant midterm coming up!" I yelled at him.

Kendall always goofs off and then panics at the last second. I don't have anymore time and energy to deal with him, for goodness sakes I'm not his mother.

"Bro would you relax, our midterm's not until Friday, jeez who let the air out of your tires this morning?" he asked

"Ughh I'm sorry Kendall it's just that Jet and I got into another fight today, he can be so clingy sometimes."

"What did pretty boy do this time?"

Jet Stetson is my boyfriend who's also Jo's, Kendall's girlfriend's co-star in the series New Town High.

"He got mad because I told him I couldn't make it to our date because I had to study!"

"Ok so why'd he get mad."

"Because he thought I was lying to him and thought I was going to hang with you, Katie and Jo"

I love Jet but we just have nothing in common and he thinks I spend way too much time with my girl best bud Katie. Katie's my best friend she has been since we were kids, I don't get why he's so jealous of her, I mean we're just friends and not to mention I like guys so I don't get what his deal is.

"Well I told you not to go out with him; he's so obsessed with the way he looks and he carries around a comb, It's so stupid."

"Yeah well so does James."

"That's different James is actually hot-" his face froze "Ummmmm no homo dude don't tell him I said that."

I chuckled. "I won't"

"I'm serious!"

"Trust me you have my word; now can we please get back to studying."

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang. Great! Kendall got up to see who it was and saw Katie and Jo standing there with a bag. Kendall greeted them and let them in.

"Hey guys, wow you're still studying?" Jo raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, this midterm counts for 50% of our final grade I want to do well!" I answered

"Carlos you worry way too much, this is just like when we were kids, you always get great grades." said Katie

"Yeah, but I wasn't part of a pop group back then with no time left for schoolwork, so I have to work twice as hard now, unlike Kendall who just sits there and stares off into space half the time!"

"Buddy" she said putting one arm around my shoulder. "You're a smart guy, you've had problems like this before, I know you can get through it, right Jo."

She turned her head to Jo only to see her on top of Kendall, furiously making out with him, right in front of us. She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at them. "RIGHT JO!"

Jo quickly got up and smoothed her hair. "Right whatever you say."

"Ok then, so we came over so you guys could take a break from studying and have some mint chocolate chip ice cream with us; Kendall I know you love this stuff!" Katie said dangling the bag right in front of him.

"That I do, c'mon Carlos we can study later, this is important."

"Ok I guess I can take a break, but what about Jet, I don't think he'll like it!"

"Don't worry Carlos I won't tell him." Jo giggled

I laughed. "Well then lets crack open these cartons and pig out."

It was a blast. We played charades, Kendall broke out his guitar and we just laughed the whole night away. It was 12 am and Jo had a big photo shoot to do tomorrow so she had to leave early. Kendall walked her out to share their usual two-hour long goodbye kiss. Katie and I didn't feel like watching them so I just brought her to my room. Our arms were around each other's shoulders.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a while." I said.

"Not even with Jet?"

"Nope, all he wants to do is sit and cuddle all the time, I love him and all but cuddling is not my favorite thing to do all the time."

Katie laughed. "Maybe you and I should just runaway togther and get a two-bedroom condo or something."

"Yes! Right after this whole band thing is done its going to be you, me and maybe a dog." I joked.

She giggled. "Well until then I have to go to so goodnight." She kissed me on my mouth and started to get up. I pulled her back down.

"Noooooo stay" I whinned and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good-night" she said agin and took my face in her hands and kissed me again.

We looked at each other and kissed again, and again, and again until we held our mouth's together. I can't do this, she's my best friend and I have a boyfriend! But she's just so beautiful and sweet and it can't be cheating if it's with a girl right? I got on top of her, still making out with her. I slid my hands up and down her body, while she held on to my neck for dear life. Our lips parted, she slowly slid hers into mine exploring all throughout my mouth. I easily slid off her shirt, while she loosened my belt buckle. Its so wrong but it feels so right…..

***GASP! This isn't going to fly so well with Jet O.o! (Lol Jet, my corny yet idiotic joke;) )! Please review hoped you liked it future chapters on the way:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! I can't believe how many reviews this story got! Aww you guys are the best:)3! I give you all a cyber hug! Ok so Carlos woke up to see Katie right beside him, will their friendship and Carlos's relationship with Jet last?**

Carlos's POV

_My forehead was covered in sweat pressed up against Katie's; she put one hand on my head and wrapped the other around my neck to give her the perfect angel to overwhelm my already swollen neck with warm beautiful kisses. She's just so dynamic and hot I didn't even remember that I was gay. I whispered in her ear_

"_Katie-I-I need you, right now!" _

"_I'm right here babe." Our bare, wet chests pushed up against each other. She brought her mouth back to mine. _

_I put one hand on her knee to raise it from a resting position to an arched position, she held onto my shoulders trailing her hands down my back. Our lips whirling around one another's slowly and skillfully. I drew my hips back, as she held onto me her fingernails digging into the small of my back our breathing getting heavier and heavier…_

I woke up feeling as though I just had a heart attack. Sweat was dripping down my face and felt the hardest I've ever been. Thank goodness it was just a dream. I turned my head and my blood went cold. It wasn't a dream, Katie was laying there completely undressed, with her hair messed up. I looked at the clock; 9:15, I'm going to be late for class. I jumped out of bed which woke up Katie, seeing my frantic running around the room trying to get dressed made her chuckle.

"Maybe we should just get a one bedroom condo to save money." She joked

"I'm going to be so late" I said running out if the room.

"Carlos it was a joke." She called out to me

I didn't answer her, I couldn't, how could I explain this to Jet. He already hates that I spend so much time with Katie, and I just slept with the girl. And the worst part is I really, really liked it. Maybe I'm not as gay as I thought I was after all…..

After school I headed over to Katie's place hoping and begging she wasn't there so I could talk to Jo. She always gives good advice. I knock on the door and not so surprised Kendall opened it, his shirt was off and it looked like he just woke up.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same question; did you blow off class today?"

"Yepp" he chuckled

I laughed; well he and Jo never get to see each other anymore so it's only natural for him to want to spend time with his girlfriend.

"Well can I talk to Jo, if you two are, um, done?" I asked

He laughed. "Yeah man she's right in there, everything ok?"

"Um no, I'll explain it to both of you." I walked in, Jo was sitting on the couch and watching a movie, and she looked up at me and got up to give me a hug.

"Hey Carlos everything ok?"

"Uh well no, wait Katie's not home is she?"

"No she's at the studio with Logan and James, she never came home last night, were things ok between you two?"

I got so anxious. "No, no see Katie and I we-we-we hooked up last night." I said as I paced back and forth

Jo got wide-eyed. "Define hooking-up"

"Well we went a base…or three."

"Whoa! You and Katie actually, did it?" Kendall got up. "Wait dude I thought you were seriously into guys?"

"I am, or at least I thought I was, I don't know I mean I love Jet, but Katie, she just… she's my best friend and she's such an amazing person, I mean… I don't know what I am!"

"The word's Bi-sexual Carlos!" said Jo

"Jo I have no idea what I am, I'm so into guys but what happened with Katie just overwhelmed me with all these feelings and…., I mean is it cheating if it's with a girl?" I asked her

"Well honey that's all up to you, it's considered cheating if you feel it in your heart."

I took a long pause to think about what she said. I don't know how I feel for Jet and Katie because their two people I care so much about, but what happened last night with Katie really opened my eyes to something I didn't know I could feel anymore.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said softly

"I'll tell you what you're going to do" Kendall said. "You're going to settle your feelings for Katie and Jet tonight, I don't want any excuses, but first I want you to go find Jet and tell him yourself what happened before he finds out later from somebody else. I cant stand the guy but he's your boyfriend Carlos, you owe him that much."

"Wow Kendall, I love when you get all intellectual, its kinda hot." Jo said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't act so surprised." he smiled at her

"Kendall your right, that's probably the best thing to do." I gave him and Jo a quick hug and left. "Thanks guys for all your help."

"No problem, I hope everything works out." Jo called out to me.

I head out to the Palm Woods to find Jet, I have to tell him before anyone else does. I just hope he's in a good mood today.

**Carlos realizes the man he truly is! But will he stay with Jet or will his powerful feelings for Katie make him realize that he loves her! Stay tuned:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously can't believe how many reviews this story got! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys take the time to read my story and comment on it out of the hundreds of other fanfics:):):):)! I just feel so happy thank you so much you guys are literally awesome:D:D!**

**Ohh and to mUsIcLoVeRr3 You did not sound female-doggish at all:)! I was happy you noticed! I got the whole idea for this story from that episode of Degrassi with Marco and Ellie! That is my all time fave episode btw:3! But who knows maybe I'll end it the same way maybe I won't you'll have to wait and see:3! I should have told you guys earlier about it but I wanted to see if anyone noticed it and you did so congrats:)! And also thank you to everyone that reviewed so far including 2 You, BigTimeFan13, BigTimebitch, 21Soccer-Diva21, CRazYdaNcE, and mUsIcLoVeRr3 for you sweet comments:DDDD**

**Ok so we left off at Carlos trying to find Jet and explaining to him what went on last night…**

Carlos's POV

I searched the park, the pool and our favorite make out spot, where is Jet? I finally found him laying down on the ground near the tree where I had met him, he had a book on top of his head and it looked as though he had been sleeping. I slid down next to him and lifted the book from his head.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I cooed

He opened his eyes. "Morning doll" he sat up and kissed me on m cheek.

"What you reading?"

"Next week's script, it's so hard kissing a girl pretending to be in love with her when the only person I'm interested in this world is my boyfriend." He turned to me and smiled

I smiled weakly at him. He's so sweet, how could I have done this to him, he's such a good boyfriend to me and I cheated on him, with a GIRL! How could I look him in the eye and lie to him, I can't take this anymore!

"Oh Jet, listen I have something to tell you."

"So do I Carlos."

"Oh well you go first."

"Ok, well we've been going out a long time now and I just thought maybe you might want to move in with me?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. Move in with him?

"Uhh wow Jet I don't know what to say, I mean yeah we have been dating a long time and well… I-I don't see why not." I laughed weakly

"Really that's great." He said giving me a hug. "But I do have one rule though."

"What's that?"

"You're friend, Katie." He rolled his eyes. "She's not allowed over"

"What? But she's my best friend?"

"And I'm your boyfriend, Carlos you're going to have to make decisions in your life and since I am obviously number one I feel as though you should respect what I want."

"I don't see why you have such a problem with her."

"Carlos look, you spend just so much time with her that I never get to see you anymore and I'm just so tired of coming second to her all the time." He stood up "Look you don't have to decide now, but right now it's either her or me." He walked away

I sat there so confused; either him or Katie, I can't choose between two people I care so much about. Why is Jet doing this to me, well I guess he can, he still doesn't know about last night, maybe it's best if I tell Katie I can't be her friend anymore.

**Uhhhhh ohhhhh! Why do bad things happen to such beautiful people;)! I'm sorry it's sooo short but I have a major test tomorrow but I felt I should give you guys a little something! Hoped you liked it! And don't worry next chapter will be longer and it will explain everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww you guys are so sweet with your comments:)!(Oh and Ms. Spastastic 2 you and apez007 I forgot to thank you so Thank you:)) And remember how I got the inspiration from this story from an episode of Degrassi, well its not going to be exactly like it I'm making it my own fanfic:)! And p.s. thanks guys for wishing me luck on my test it was a midterm and I so aced it:D!**

Carlos's POV

It was 8 o'clock by the time I got to back to the Palm Woods. I did a lot of thinking and I think that's Jet's right. I hate saying that but its true, what happened between Katie and I is something that could happen again and it's too risky being around her all the time and having these repressed feelings; and who knows if she felt the same way. I hate choosing a guy over my best friend because I love them both, but that's life, it's full of heartbreaks and this one is going to be the toughest one of all. I walk over to their apartment and knock on the door. Jo opened it.

"Hey Carlos, did you um do some thinking?" she asked quietly, obviously Katie was home.

"Yeah yeah I did." I looked down frowning.

"You want me to leave you guys alone?" she asked

I nodded. she left as I walked in on Katie watching T.V. She looked up at me and got up to give me a hug.

"Hey Carlos" she said cheerfully. How can she act like everything's ok, it's not!

"Hi Katie, listen I need to talk to you….about what happened between us….I mean, have you though about it lately?"

She took a long pause. "Well yeah I have… I-I'm just surprised, I didn't think it would go as far as I thought it would." She said quietly

"Well me too and Katie you know you're my closest girl-friend, but with what happened between us can't ever happen again…" I bit my lip

"What are you saying?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm saying that…..Katie we can't ever see each other again." I said ever so bluntly but with sadness

"WHAT!"she said loudly "Carlos, it was, it was nothing, well not nothing but….. it was just the heat of the moment and-and, you cant be serious."

"I'm really sorry Katie, it's for the best."

"But, we've been best friendssince we were kids and…" her eyes were welling up with tears. "It's because of Jet isn't it?" she asked with an angry look on her face.

I didn't say anything.

"It is, isn't it!" she said with her voice rising. "Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't" my voice rising. "I was going to he deserves to know, but I didn't get a chance to because he asked me to move in with him and he said that…..it's either you or him."

"And you're going to choose that jerk over someone who's been there for you through everything!" she yelled

I kept quiet.

"Someone who was there for you when you needed a girlfriend so people wouldn't think you were gay, someone who let you into their home when your parents kicked you out of the house when you told them you were gay, someone who's stayed up with you for hours because of the heartbreaks you went through! After all I've done for Carlos how could you betray me like this for that neurotic JERK!" she said loudly

I was getting hurt. "First of all that jerk happens to be my boyfriend and he's been faithful to me for a year and I cheated on him with YOU"

"IT WAS NOTHING, IT WAS A SPUR OF THE MOMENT CARLOS DON'T THINK OF IT AS SOMETHING BAD." She yelled while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU THIK I DON'T VALUE OUR FRIENDSHIP I DO"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" she cried

"YOU WONT UNDERSTAND."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T, TELL ME THE TRUTH CARLOS DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?"

I didn't answer. The huge lump in my throat made it hard for me to talk.

"Carlos answer me, did what happen last night, mean something to you?" her voice getting calmer as she cried more.

"Yes." I answered softly "Yes it did, Katie last night made me realize that I love you more than a friend and I always have, that I can't live without you and I couldn't stop myself from going all the way with you, and that scares me so much."

"Why does that have to be something scary?" she asked with her shaky voice

"Because, those are feelings of desire and want, and I can't have those feelings for you Katie face it being around each other is too risky you know and I know if we don't want this to happen again we shouldn't see each other anymore." I said crying softly

She pulled me into a hug. We were both crying, how could I leave her like that, I don't want to but I have no other choice.

"But I have to ask you one thing?" I asked

"What?"

"Did you feel something?"

She nodded. "Unlike you I thought it was beautiful and something that someone shouldn't be ashamed of because those feelings of want and desire, the feelings you said were disgusting, I thought were feelings I want to happen." She said with anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Katie…" I said quietly, I couldn't say anything else, it was done.

"Me too, goodbye Carlos." She said with tears rolling down her creamy white face. She showed me out the door

I took one quick look at that beautiful face one last time, those big brown eyes, that long straight silky brown hair her creamy white complexion. A face I will never see again. She closed the door without seeing another word. I sat at her door and cried.

***Tears* I'm sorry guys it has to be sad for now but this needed to be its own chapter and don't worry there's still one more chapter to come:)! So you guys don't need to be sad for long:) I'll stay up till 3 am writing it if I have to:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I kept You guys waiting for so long, fanfic wouldn't let me upload my story for some reason:/! I'm glad you guys all liked it, and I'm not going to spoil the ending but let's just say I hate making Carlitos look like a jerk…;)**

Carlos's POV

I cried the whole way back to my apartment. I opened the door to see Logan was the only one home, sitting on the couch watching _Catch me if you can_. I quickly wiped my eyes dry; I didn't want Logan to know I was crying. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey man how's it going?" He asked. I sat on the couch right next to him

"Um nothing what's up" my voice still a little shaky

"Oh my gosh, this movie is great; Frank was just about to get caught when he pulled out this fake identity about being an FBI agent right out of his…" He stopped talking and looked at me.

"Carlos, are you ok?" he asked with deep concern in his voice

I put my hand near my right eye and realized I had been quietly crying. I wiped my eyes again and cleared my throat.

"What, uhh yeah, yeah I'm-I'm fine." I sniffled

"Carlos, you know you can tell me if something's wrong." He put the movie on pause

Logan and I had the best connection between the four of us. He's very understanding and he was the first person out of the three of them that I told I was gay. He, besides Katie, is the one who always knows when I'm lying or there's something going on with me. I started crying again, but still got the words out of my mouth.

"I told Katie that…..that I can't ever see her again."

He pulled me into a hug and patted my back. "What happened?" he asked softly and un-judgmentally.

I broke apart our hug and sniffled. "Long Story?"

"I've got time."

I explained to him the whole story how Katie and I slept together and how much I liked and how much I hated it at the same time. How when I was about to tell Jet, he asked me to move in with him, but he said I would have to choose being with him or Katie and how I chose Jet. He listened patiently to my whole story and waited until I was done to say something.

"Well Carlos I could give you a sugar-coated answer about how you were right, or I could tell you the truth, which do you prefer?" he asked me

I sighed. "Give me the truth."

"Ok, you may be, the biggest, idiot I've ever met." He said bluntly

"Thanks." I scoffed

"Oh Carlos, you chose someone you've only known for, Oh I don't know maybe a year, over you're best friend, someone who's been there for you when you screwed up and when you needed a shoulder to cry on, that to me sounds pretty idiotic."

"I know, I know…"

"Well then why did you choose Jet if you knew in your heart and mind Katie was the right choice?"

"Because, I-I thought I'd be better off with him…"

"You thought you'd be better off with Jet; aren't you always complaining about how the guy is always so protective of you when he himself checks out other guys, how he calls and texts you like 20 times a day, how he never lets you hang with us or Katie or Jo or Camille or Steph, that you guys have nothing in common with each other? What, in that thick head or yours though you'd be better off with Jet?"

"I don't know, I-I just…" I sighed

"I think I know." He said quietly

"Well can you explain it to me cuz I don't!"

"Well Carlos, you're afraid that you'll never meet another guy that will love you as much as Jet because of your constant bad luck in the past, but Carlos you don't need him, you've got me and Kendall and James, Jo, Camille, Steph, Katie, we will all love you no matter what you do buddy, and when the time comes you'll meet someone who will be right for you."

I took a long pause to think about what he said.

"You know what Logan, you're absolutely right; I just couldn't see it thanks." I gave him a hug

"Hey anytime"

"But you forgot one thing."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You forgot that being with Katie really opened up my eyes to see that I spent so long looking for the perfect guy when… I didn't need to because that perfect person you just described wasn't a guy; it was a girl, a girl named Katherine Quinn Bravo."

"Wait, so you're not into guys anymore?" he asked a little confused

"No I still like guys, but I'm in love with a girl." I smiled at him

"So you're bi-sexual?"

"Yeah, you can say that, but I like my answer better." I chuckled

He laughed. "Well I didn't have to tell you cuz you figured that one out on your own."

"I did, didn't I, but what do you suggest I do about Jet?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I should end it with him?"

He nodded. "You can do better than him Carlos."

I took a deep breath, I do love him but my heart belongs to Katie.

"You're right Logan thanks again." We fist pounded

"No problem man, but tell him tomorrow it's late."

"Yeah you're right first thing tomorrow morning I'll end it with him."

I got up, had my breakfast and headed straight for Jet's room; I didn't know what to say to him. I should probably be as nice as possible and maybe I won't tell him about Katie, I don't want to break his heart twice. I lifted my hand to knock on the door when I paused. I heard someone giggling, but it wasn't Jet. I opened the door

"Jet?" I stopped and froze

I saw my boyfriend and some guy I've never met before on top of each other making out. I was shocked. "What's going on?" I said slowly

"Carlos!" he got up and smoothed his shirt. "Honey what-what are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should go, I'll see you later Jet." Said the mystery guy and walked out of the room.

I crossed my arms. "Care to explain, honey." I spat

"It's not what it looks like; Jason was just helping me with my lines and…"

"So I'm not allowed to hang with my girl best friend but you're allowed to play kissy face with a random guy I don't even know? Yeah that seems fair"

"Carlos, it was it was nothing we just caught up in the spur of the moment when-

"I SLEPT WITH KATIE!" I yelled at him

He stood there with his mouth opened shocked, I kept going

"Yup, I slept with Katie, yeah Katie a girl, a female the whole girl on guy action, I had sex with MY best friend and you know what movie star, I LOVED IT, AND SHE IS A BETTER PERSON THAT YOU WILL EVER BE."

"Carlos how could you do that to me?" he said loudly

"Are you an idiot? Look at what you did to me! Don't act all innocent Jet, I've seen that guy before, and I know that when you told me "rehearsal ran late" that was really a chance for you to hook up with any guy that comes your way!"

"Carlos you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Tell me the truth boyfriend, is this the first time you've made out with him."

"Well…" he started

"I thought so; you know what, I came here to tell you that even though I love and care about you I just want to be friends-

"Wait, you were going to break up with me"

"Yup, but I was going to tell you in a nicer way because I thought you deserved it, but you don't, Jet Stetson you are an ego-tistical, self centered, James Maslow wannabe jerk who doesn't deserve even an ounce of my sympathy, we're done."

I walked towards the door. "Oh and just so you know, that guy wasn't the reason I wanted to break up, it's because I'm in love with someone else."

I opened the door and stepped one foot out

"Who?" he called out to me

I looked at him. "Katie Bravo."

I ran straight to Katie's apartment to beg for her forgiveness. I opened the door and saw James, Kendall and Jo having their breakfast.

"Where's Katie?" I said frantically

Jo stopped eating and looked at me.

"Carlos I don't know how to tell you this but…" Jo started

"But what" I asked impatiently

"But Katie, she-she's gone" Jo said quietly

My heart stopped. "What do you mean gone?"

"I'm sorry Carlos she left this morning to go back to back to Florida, she said she couldn't bear to see you everyday because it would hurt her too much..." Said Jo

"And you guys didn't try to stop her?" I said

"Jo tried to, but Katie said she really couldn't handle it, she wanted to give both of you a clean start." Said Kendall

"Oh man…"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry Carlos but, you really messed up big time." Said Kendall

"I'm such a jerk." I said sitting on the couch. "I let the best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers." I covered my face with my hands

"Hey buddy, don't give up, I mean she only left what an hour ago, you can still catch her, but I have to ask, why?" Said James coming over to me

"Can I explain it to you on the way?" I asked getting up

"Yeah, sure, Kendall, tell Gustavo we're going to be late, Carlos's got something he needs to do."

"I'm on it; go get your girl dude." He said patting me on the back

I smiled at him "I will"

James drove me to the airport near the Palm Woods and explained everything to him. He also called me an idiot at one point but he admired how I ended it with Jet. He stopped the car.

"K Carlos, I can't afford parking here so just give me a call when you need me to pick you up."

"K thanks James."

"Alright buddy, bring our Katie back now you here."

I stepped out of the car and searched for Katie. I saw a medium sized girl walking and recognized that it was Katie. I ran towards her

"KATIE" I yelled

"Carlos- she turned around

I tackled her to the ground she looked up at me frowning "What is wrong with you, you could have killed me!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry Katie; I just wanted to tell you that- that, I love you." I said quickly.

"What?"

I helped her up.

"Katie, I broke up with Jet, you were right about him, he's a jerk, I found out he's been cheating on me."

"Oh…. I'm really sorry Carlos" she started

"Don't be, I'm not, Katie remember when I told you that I didn't want emotional feelings for you, that I was scarred; Well I'm not anymore and I was wrong, I was dead wrong, because that one night with you made me realize that I am totally and completely in love with you, that you are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"But I thought you were…"

"Gay, I still like guys but honey, I'm in-love with you, and that…. I searched so long for that perfect guy, when that perfect person for me wasn't a guy at all, it was you sweetheart…. it always has been."

She looked down. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked quietly

I put my two fingers on her chin and brought it close to my face and kissed her. Those same feelings of passion came right back. We let go

"Does that help in any way?" I asked her

She smiled and hit my arm. "It took you long enough."

I rubbed my arm and smiled at her. "Do you forgive me?"

She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my back. "What do you think?"

She took my face into her hands and kissed me passionately multiple times. Everybody in the airport started clapping, like they were watching a show. We stopped for a minute and smiled at the people who were clapping and resumed kissing. I now know that I can't ever love anyone the same way I love Katie, this relationship I cant and wont ever screw up because it will be the best I ever had.

**YAY Happy ending:)! Yeah I know its cliché but who cares I like happy endings, it's a fantasy right;D! I hoped you guys liked it thanks for making this story so much fun to write 33333333!**


End file.
